


Time-out

by Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Humor, One Shot, Tsundere Weiss, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000/pseuds/Donna_Ryuko_Matoi_9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Weiss get in a heated argument so Ruby thinks of a way to push them to make up. Due to Ruby’s cruel unusual punishment, Yang and Weiss are forced to spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-out

“That’s _it_!” Ruby exclaims angrily at the brawler and heiress. She turns on her heel, her crimson red cape waving through the air as she speeds over to Blake’s drawer, opening it and digging through its contents, much to Blake’s annoyance, but the raven-haired girl just sits down at the edge of her bed and waits to see what the scythe-wielder is looking for.

When Ruby takes out a set of metal handcuffs, Blake’s face turns a deep shade of red. _Ruby! What are you doing?! You know they’re not supposed to know I have those!!_

Yang raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Ruby, what are you-” Yang starts, being cut off when Ruby pops up between Yang and Weiss. Ruby grabs their wrists and handcuffs them together, Yang’s right wrist shackled with Weiss’ left wrist.

Ruby proceeds to give them a good scolding like she’s their mother. “The two of you need to stop the fighting! As your team leader, I have to make sure that everyone gets along. And so,” Ruby says, pointing a finger at both of them before locking the cuffs, “you two are going to be in time-out until you kiss and make up!” She then slips the key into her pocket.

“Okay, first of all, is this really necessary?” Weiss asks with a deadpan glare, gesturing to the restraint on her wrist.

“Yep.”

“Seriously?! I am NOT spending another minute with this colossal oaf!” Weiss grits her teeth and stomps her foot.

“Yeah, she’s so mean to me!” Yang complains.

“Well, that’s because you’re annoying!” Weiss snaps back at Yang.

“What?! That is _so_ not true!” Yang protests.

“Enough!” Ruby interjects. “No more arguing! You two are going to work things out even if it takes all day!”

Weiss scowls, her ice cold blue eyes shooting daggers into her soul. “Whatever. Anyway, why does Blake have handcuffs?” Weiss questions.

Yang takes note of Blake’s still flushing face. “A more interesting question is how does Ruby know she has them and knows where they are?” Yang gives Blake a knowing look.

Ruby bites her lip in a failed attempt to hold back a nervous grin while Blake avoids their gaze, covering her expression as much as she can with her hands. At this point, all Blake wants to do is crawl off into some dark corner and die.

Weiss puts two and two together and blushes. _How lewd._

“Wow, handcuffs? I didn’t know you liked that kind of stuff,” Yang teases, winking at them.

“You fiend…” Blake growls under her breath, mortified.

“I’m out,” Weiss mumbles, leaving the dorm room, a surprised and ill-prepared Yang being dragged behind her.

Once the door to their dorm room closes on its own, Blake lowers her hands from her face and gives Ruby a sullen glare.

Ruby gulps, the color draining from her face. “Am I in trouble?”

“Yes, you are. You are in HUGE trouble, Ruby Rose!” Blake hisses, a vein bulging on her forehead as she grinds her teeth. She crosses her arms over her chest. “No sex for a month!”

Ruby gasps. “But-”

“No buts!” Blake interrupts.

“I’m so sorry, Blakey! Please forgive me!” Ruby implores desperately, dropping to her knees at her side and pouting like an adorable puppy.

Blake exhales, a smile creeping across her face. _Can’t say no to that face. Confound it, Ruby! I hate it when you do that to me!_

“Fine.”

“Yay!” Ruby beams, wrapping her arms around her, nuzzling her head in her chest.

 _I swear, this girl will be the death of me_ , Blake thinks with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Weiss is dragging Yang down the hall. When she stops by the stairwell, Yang says, “Hey, Ice Princess, a little warning would’ve been great.”

“I did give a warning!” Weiss argues.

Yang sighs.

“That dolt. She knows we have class in less than a half hour. Why would she do this?” Suddenly getting an idea, Weiss smirks. “Oh, in _that_ case, I shouldn’t have to deal with you for _too_ long.”

“Well, I’m happy you feel so strongly towards me,” Yang mumbles, mildly offended.

“Shut up and listen, you dunce. When we walk into Professor Port’s class, he’ll see us handcuffed and demand that Ruby release us at once! I know it! Ah, freedom is in my sights!”

“Wow, you really don’t like me, do you?” Yang frowns.

“Not at all.”

Yang pouts. “But _everybody_ likes me! Why don’t _you_ like me?”

“Okay, first off,” Weiss starts, turning and glowering at the brawler. “You think you’re so cool! Also, you flirt with every boy you see. Oh, and don’t even get me _started_ on your hair! You take FOREVER in the bathroom!”

“Oh, give me a break! I just want to look nice!”

“ _Please_ , you dress like a slut!”

“You know you like it,” Yang rebounds without missing a beat, putting her free hand on her hip and winking playfully at her.

With a disgusted expression, Weiss continues. “And how could I forget: You always insist on annoying me with your stupid teasing!”

Yang frowns at that.

“Now, let’s hurry up and get to class so that Professor Port can free me from this prison.”

* * *

 

“I cannot believe this!” Weiss exclaims, fuming as she stomps over to her seat, Yang trailing behind her willingly, knowing it was either that or be dragged.

“Wow, even Professor Port agrees with Ruby’s cruel and unusual punishment,” Yang says, suppressing a laugh.

“This is absurd,” Weiss murmurs as she sits down, Yang plopping down next to her and sitting back comfortably in her chair… well as comfortably as she can with Weiss leaned forward in her seat taking notes, forcing Yang to keep her arm extended out awkwardly to allow Weiss to write down the key information from Professor Port’s lecture.

 _Curse your left-handedness_ , Yang thinks to herself.

Yang feels her arm begin to ache within the first few minutes of Professor Port’s lecture. Yang tries sitting forward in her seat, resting her free arm on the desk, and although it does help, she’s still reaching out for Weiss. She decides to just tug on the shackle a little to let Weiss know, but when she does, she gets a cold sideways glare.

So, with a low grunt, she rests her head on her unrestrained fist. Yang lets her lilac eyes wander around the lecture hall, searching for something interesting to focus on out of unbearable boredom.

After a while, her eyes lock on Weiss. She seems quite focused, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her snow white bangs fall over her icy blue eyes, which are darting up and down from Professor Port to her notes. Yang continues to stare, fascinated. She had lived in the same dorm with her for almost a whole year, but she’s just now taking notice of how beautiful she is.

As soon as Yang hears the bell ring, however, Yang snaps out of it and averts her gaze.

* * *

 

“Care to explain what that was all about?” Weiss asks once they’re alone in their dorm room. Blake and Ruby are in another class together right now, so it’s just the two of them. Weiss is sitting on the edge of her bed with her hand resting in her lap, forcing Yang to sit next to her on the bed; it was either that or the floor.

Yang looks puzzled. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You were staring,” Weiss clarifies.

Yang’s eyes widen. _She noticed? How?! She only looked at me once and that was when she was giving me the evil eye. I guess I’ve been found out._ Yang’s cheeks flush. “Oh, that. I um…” Yang can’t figure out what to say, so she trails off, leaving Weiss’ question unanswered.

“You _what_?” Weiss presses, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

“I… I don’t know. I was just… admiring how beautiful you are,” Yang mumbles out the last part, feeling flustered.

Weiss gaped at her. Weiss has never seen Yang flustered like this. She was usually so sickeningly confident. And she said she was beautiful? It’s not a compliment Weiss is used to hearing, so it catches her by surprise. Not knowing how to respond, she just sits there looking at Yang in shock. Yang takes her expression as being revolted, so she looks away and twirls a couple golden strands of her hair with her finger nervously.

They sit in silence until Weiss finally speaks up. “I see.”

Yang bites her lip. She can’t stand this awkwardness any longer or she’ll burst. She has to think of something to say. _Anything_. Yang turns and steals a glance at Weiss, who is looking down at her hands, her expression unreadable. When blue meets violet, both girls begin to feel the heat rising in their cheeks.

“Anyway, when do you think Ruby will release us?” Weiss asks, looking down at Yang’s cuffed wrist, which is resting palm down on the side of the bed, her fingers mere inches from Weiss’ thigh.

Yang’s sigh makes Weiss look up again. The blond shrugs and peers across the room to avoid her stare. “I don’t know. I guess when we “kiss and make up” like Ruby told us to.”

Weiss’ cheeks turn red. Kiss and make up? The thought of Yang’s lips on her own make her heart race. The reasons for imagining such a feeling is unknown to her at the moment, so she fidgets a little as she turns away, her hand now shifting from her lap and onto the bed next to Yang’s.

“I suppose we should do that,” Weiss says under her breath, so quiet that Yang can barely hear her.

Yang looks up and nods in agreement. “Okay, I guess I’ll go first. Weiss.” The calling of her name makes the heiress turn her head to look at Yang. Once Yang recognizes that she has her attention, she continues. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being such an ass earlier and I’m sorry about all of the teasing. I didn’t realize that it bothered you so much.”

Yang’s words were sincere and Weiss could tell by the look in those shimmering lilac eyes. Blushing, she averts her gaze, thinking of how to word her own apology. It takes a while before Weiss settles on something and opens her mouth. “Well, I guess I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for calling you a colossal oaf… and a dunce… and a brute, and so on. And I’m sorry for saying that you dressed like a slut.”

Yang smiles at her. The smile starts out innocent and friendly, accepting her apology, but it quickly turns into a sly smirk. Weiss scowls. _Oh no._

Yang beams. “Alright, we made up. Now let’s kiss!” Yang purses her lips and leans in slightly, not intent – at least not entirely – on actually kissing her, but definitely set on provoking Weiss.

“Wha- Yang! No! S-Stop!” Weiss stammers, her face turning bright red when Yang moves closer to her. Irritated and flustered, Weiss punches Yang in her gut and shoves Yang away, although there’s only so far she can be pushed without taking the heiress with her.

The brawler bursts into laughter, clutching her stomach.

Weiss growls. “Again with the teasing. I thought you understood that bothered me.”

Yang smirks. “Yeah, I know. Did I say I would stop?”

Weiss glares at her, a vein bulging on her temple. She’s both frustrated and amazed how Yang effortlessly found a loophole out of her apology. She would make a decent lawyer.

“I cannot believe you right now. You’re such a…” Weiss starts, but remembering her apology, she takes a deep breath and lets it slide. “Let’s just… find the dolt and get these off.”

Yang ignores what Weiss referred to her sister as, knowing a heated argument would ensue. “She should be back here soon. Her class with Blake ended a few minutes ago,” Yang says after checking the time on her scroll.

“Alright, we should just wait here then.”

Seconds pass.

Then minutes.

Just as Weiss is going to break the quietness of the room and suggest going out to find them, the door swings open, the two girls stumbling in, their lips locked together in a frenzied passion. Yang and Weiss freeze in place, watching in awkward silence as Ruby shoves Blake into the wall, their arms wrapped around each other, hands exploring shamelessly. They obviously are not aware of their presence, but Yang and Weiss don’t even speak up, the both of them blushing in embarrassment. Ruby and Blake continue kissing, the scythe-wielder’s hands grabbing onto the button on Blake’s black vest, undoing it and swiftly slipping it off of her. Ruby tosses the vest behind her, hitting the heiress square in the face. Yang bites her lip to keep from laughing. Weiss can’t take it anymore and clears her throat. Blake’s faunus ears twitch, finally registering that they’re not alone. She chokes on Ruby’s tongue and breaks the kiss. Ruby shoves herself away from Blake and tries to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes, avoiding their gaze.

“Shit,” Ruby mutters.

“Could you two stop eating each other’s faces and unlock our cuffs? We apologized already,” Weiss tells them, but looking at Ruby in particular.

“Oh, really? You did?” Ruby says, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Yes, you dolt, now get these restraints off of us,” Weiss demands, standing up and holding out her cuffed hand, taking Yang’s hand with it.

Ruby crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at them. “I don’t believe you. Prove it.”

Yang and Weiss exchange nervous glances. “What do you expect us to do? Kiss?” Yang asks jokingly.

Weiss mentally strangles Yang for suggesting that when Ruby smirks. “That is a great idea. You two do that.”

“What? No!” Weiss barks, her cheeks turning bright red.

“Well, she _did_ say kiss and make up,” Blake chimes in.

“Stay out of this, Blake!” Weiss snaps.

Blake just smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

“Alright,” Yang says, standing up and turning to face the snowy-haired girl.

“Stay away, you brute!” Weiss orders, placing a firm hand on the brawler’s exposed midriff. A deep red flush covers Weiss’ face when she feels Yang’s strong abs under her hand.

“No, now you two _have_ to kiss or else I won’t let you go until tomorrow morning,” Ruby tells her.

Tomorrow _morning_?! She’d have to… to… _sleep_ with _her_?!?! Weiss’ jaw bulges. She lets out a short aggravated grunt before saying, “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Weiss turns herself towards Yang with a scowl, their faces already not too far apart. This time, Yang is the one that blushes. “O-Okay.”

Yang gulps and then slowly inches her way up to her, reluctant like Weiss is going to lash out again. And although it is tempting, Weiss doesn’t protest, letting Yang come closer and closer until she can feel the blond beauty’s hot breath on her lips. Yang’s lilac eyes look down expectantly at the shorter girl, as if she’s waiting for a signal of her consent. Weiss looks into her eyes and gives her a look that says, “Hurry up already.” Yang takes the hint and closes her eyes as she leans in, brushing her lips against hers.

Weiss’ stomach flips. Her lips are so warm, so soft. Yang is usually so rough, but her touch is surprisingly gentle. It’s enough to make Weiss melt into the kiss. It takes everything she has not to let out the moan that has slowly crept up her throat.

Yang’s heart skips a beat when she reciprocates. She resists the urge to deepen the kiss, remembering that they have an audience. Yang is the one to finally break the kiss. Weiss is glad when Yang pulls away because she’s not sure she would’ve been able to hold herself back much longer.

Yang gazes into Weiss’ icy blue eyes, her heart racing. Yang feels herself get lost in the vast ocean of blue, and Weiss is failing at her attempt to maintain her aloof expression, now gazing back up at her with flushed cheeks.

 _Again_ , they both think to themselves, secretly wanting to remove the space between them once more.

Out of the corner of Weiss’ eye, they see Ruby and Blake gawking at them with red cheeks, so she snaps out of it and steps back. She forces herself back into a scowl as she turns to face Ruby and demands, “Now, release us at once.” Weiss’ words snap Yang out of her trance. She clears her throat and peers down at the floor.

Ruby doesn’t reply at first, too stirred up to say anything. But when Weiss shoots daggers into her soul with her icy eyes, Ruby regains her composure and says, “Right. Okay, lemme just…” Ruby starts, feeling around in her pants pockets for the key. She frowns. “Um, I think I lost it.”

“WHAT?!” Weiss shouts, the sudden yell piercing everyone’s eardrums.

Ruby smirks and pulls it out, holding it up. “Kidding.”

“You dolt,” Weiss growls under her breath as she nearly strangles the girl when she laughs and walks over to them, unlocking the cuffs. Weiss rubs her wrist, her skin too sensitive for the rough shackles.

“Good, now if you will excuse me, I am going to the library where I don’t have to deal with the three of you,” Weiss scoffs, walking towards the door.

“Uh, actually, we have History in ten minutes, so…” Ruby says.

Weiss groans. “Urg! Seriously?! Whatever, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Blah blah blah blah blah.” This is what Professor Oobleck sounds like as he is giving his lecture to the class. Well, at least that’s what it sounds like for Yang as she sits down in her seat with her head resting in her hands. Her eyes wander around the room, looking for something to pay attention to and, for the second time today, her eyes end up training on the heiress sitting in front of her.

As Yang is staring at Weiss, the snowy-haired girl is taking notes, paying close attention to his lecture. When the bell rings, Weiss gets ready to go, but as she’s about to get up, a crumpled piece of paper flies onto her desk. Curious, she grabs it and opens it up, revealing a written message. It reads: _Will you go out with me? <3 Yang_

Weiss’ heart skips as she gapes at the note in shock. She then glances over her shoulder and at Yang. The brawler gives her a wide grin as she waves at her. Her cheeks flushing, the heiress takes out her pen and writes her response down below Yang’s name. She then folds it up neatly and stands up, turning to face her.

She could just hand it to her. She could be polite; show her that she is a classy young lady… Nah. Instead, she shoves the paper in her face, exclaiming, “Brute!” This elicits a startled “Mmph!” from the blonde as she practically gets a high-five to the face.

As Weiss fast-walks away, Yang opens the note. Her face lights up, a huge excited smile crossing her face when she reads what Weiss wrote. Below her name, it reads: _FINE!!!_ in big all-capital letters, and along the bottom, in tiny print, it reads: _Meet me out in the courtyard after dinner tonight, you oaf._

Yang chuckles. Typical Weiss. _I’ll have to thank Ruby later._


End file.
